As a background of the present invention, a charging-type electric vacuum cleaner has been known, the charging-type electric vacuum cleaner including an electric ventilator that applies a suction negative pressure to a dust collection chamber, a chargeable power source that supplies a drive current to the electric ventilator, current detecting means for detecting the drive current, and control means that controls the drive current, which is supplied to the electric ventilator, to be constant by controlling a duty ratio of the drive current based on the detected current detected by the current detecting means, wherein the control means reduces the value of the drive current supplied to the electric ventilator to a set value, and then, stops the electric ventilator, when the current value detected by the current detecting means becomes lower than a threshold value after the duty ratio reaches a predetermined value (e.g., see Patent Document 1).